meaghanafandomcom-20200214-history
Asteria
The Lands of Asteria Asteria is a land embroiled in conflict. The general distrust of the people has lead the country to be a highly divided land, one that is split into nine separate provinces that hold only loose allegiance to the House of the King, which is currently House Quall, based in Rivershead. These nine provinces, named for the largest city within its borders, are: Bladesfell, Danon City, Hillsbrad, Nelos, Northgate, Palisade, Rivershead, Southlund, and Whitepeak. Bladesfell Ruler: 'Count Jamison Bladesworn '''Population: '''6000 (97% Human) '''Other Cities: '''Coalton '''Major Industry: '''Coal Mining '''Annual Taxes Paid: '~ 700,000 gp (paid mostly in Coal) Bladesfell is a province obsessed with the past. Their lands were the site of the last battles of the Liberation, as the Elf Hunts were known in Asteria, and the people of Bladesfell take great pride in that fact. While Northgate is known as the bulwark against the other Human lands, Bladesfell sees itself as the protectors of Asteria from the dreaded Elvish menace. The Count’s military still man ancient towers built at the end of the Liberation, always on guard for the approach of enemies. Politically, Bladesfell is a relatively small but disgruntled voice in Asterian life. Possessed of a strong sense of what it is to be “Asterian”, the House of Bladesworn still sees the House of Quall as interlopers, and fears their close contact with the Elves of Rale’s Valley. Being of strong military bent, Bladesfell holds close to several of the other military provinces, Northgate, and Palisade particularly. Only Hillsbrad’s open and unconditional support for the House of Quall occasionally causes tension within the military sect of Asteria’s provinces. ''Danon City'' 'Ruler: '''Earl Michel Danison '''Population: '''7500 (98% human) '''Other Cities: '''Hadtzburg (Ruled by Countess Clarice Hadtzburg) '''Major Industry: '''Fishing, Sheep & Grain Farming '''Annual Taxes Paid: '~ 750,000 gp The valley province of Danon City, in many ways, present a microcosm of the Asterian political system. In constant conflict with the valley’s other major city, Hadtzburg, the people of Danon City spend much of their summer months at war with their neighbors and the rest of the year recovering from those battles. These battles seemed deeply engrained in the people of the valley, so much so that the common Asterian distaste for Elves is of little worth compared to the paranoia, fear and hatred between the peoples of Danon City and those of Hadtzburg. Politically, the province is of little consequence. More concerned with the activity within their valley than that of the country, House Danison does only the minimum that is required of them on the national scale. The conflict between the two houses their has become so personal that neither really wants to involve others, whether for a desire not to trouble others with their conflict or a desire not to share the glory of the final victory, no one can say. ''Hillsbrad'' 'Ruler: '''Thane Gerin Ironbeard '''Population: '''4500 (80% dwarves, 19% Humans) '''Other Cities: '''Crossroads '''Major Industry: '''Iron and Weapons Manufacturing '''Annual Taxes Paid: '~ 800,000 gold pieces The Dwarves of Hillsbrad live as they have for the last 1000 years. Having been basically unbothered by the Grey Elvish presence in the country, the hatred of elves basically only exists in the human population here. The mountains in the province are completely controlled by the dwarves, with the humans settling on the small expanse of plains to the southeast of the mountain range. Politically, Hillsbrad is the single strongest supporter of the House of Quall. This is not due to any particular allegiance to the House in particular, but to an allegiance sword by the Ironbeard Clan to the Crown of Asteria, whichever House holds it. No one is really sure the conditions in which this oath was sworn, but it has lasted through the entire Watcher dynasty and has transferred without incident to the Qualls. Hillsbrad has much in common with the other military houses, and when they bother to involve themselves with larger politics usually side with them on any issue that the House of Quall does not openly disagree with. ''Nelos'' 'Ruler: '''Count Jonathan Watcher '''Population: '''10,000 (99% human) '''Other Cities: '''Averton, Barton '''Major Industry: '''Farming, Logging, Furs '''Annual Taxes Paid: '~1,000,000 gold pieces Though no longer the capital, Nelos is still a major province second only to Rivershead in wealth and prestige. Based in the former capital of the Elvish holdings, much of Asteria’s cultural artifacts and sense of national pride come from Nelos. One of the great attractions for visitors of the city is the Liberation Museum, a museum run by House Watcher, which displays artifacts from the war against the grey elves. Politically, Nelos presents the biggest opposition to Rivershead. House Watcher still has many ancient treaties tying them to the other noble houses, and often use that support to help sway different issues in their favor. However, Nelos has earned a number of enemies in its time as well, which prevent them from being able to pose a serious threat of rebellion to the crown… for now. ''Northgate'' '''Ruler: '''Count William Ramis VII '''Population: '''8500 (95% human) '''Other Cities: Rangewood, Mapledale Major Industry: '''Weapons Crafting, Iron, Tin, Gold, Gems, Farming, Sheep, Lumber and Hunting. '''Annual Taxes Paid: '''875,000 gp (Much from trade tariffs) One of the only two cities built entirely by the Grey Elves during their rule, Northgate was built to keep the humans of Medina out of the Grey Elven controlled Asteria. The Wall of Northgate is a huge stone monument to the Grey Elves Xenophobia. It is built on the main road into Asteria, and the only easy way into the country. The Ramis family took control of the city after the evacuation of the Grey Elves, and have held in since. This control over the main trade route between the countries has lead to a great flow of wealth into the province, and the terrain has allowed them to spread out into a number of different industries. Politically, Northgate recognizes the power it has, as does the majority of Asteria. Many of the great houses attempt to woo House Ramis for its support, which is given sparingly. House Quall has gone to great lengths to gain the support of Northgate, and their overtures seem to be having some effect, as Northgate has recently been supporting the Royal House openly on small matters. The other provinces are waiting to see if this support is temporary or a sign of a more permanent alliance between the two Houses, an event that would solidify House Qualls political might. ''Palisade'' '''Ruler: '''Grandmaster Thomas Bayton '''Population: 4000 (96 % human) Other Cities: 'None '''Major Industry: '''Farming, Sheep, Horses '''Annual Taxes Paid: ~'350,000 gold pieces The province of Palisade grew out of an ancient knights holding, that at one time represented the western border of Asteria. Today, Palisade presents a barrier between the civilized provinces and the barbaric tribes that live in the western plains of Asteria. Politically, the province of Palisade has almost no power. Their Knights are widespread in their aid to the people of Asteria, but they do not exert themselves in political arguments that are not directly tied to moral matters, seeing most other political exercises being a waste of effort. In general, when they do participate politically, they will side with either the military provinces, or House Quall, depending on which side has the greatest moral or legal standing. ''Rivershead'' '''Ruler: '''King Darren Quall '''Population: '''15,000 (90% human) '''Other Cities: '''Raven’s Crest (Ruled by Count Bertrand Saranal), Kayel’s Bay (Ruled by Countess Miranda Kayel) '''Major Industry: '''Mining, Farming, Fishing, Overseas Trade, Lumber, Horses, Sheep '''Annual Taxes Paid: '''1,400,000 gold pieces Rivershead is an unusual province in that its largest city is not the seat of the province. Raven’s Crest, a city build originally by the grey elves and seat of the High temple of Aiden, is the largest city. Rivershead is ruled by House Quall, who lost their ancestral holdings with the destruction of Fort Capas. They were lead to Rivershead by the adventuring group the Order of the Violent Butterflies, who aided in the build up of the city. Due to this, Rivershead is the only true metropolitan city in the country. The other major city in the province is Kayel’s Bay, which is the southern port city, and possibly the second most important city to trade, after Northgate. Politically, Rivershead finds itself in a difficult position. Not only is the King responsible for attempting to hold the country together, he must contend with two other major powerful houses within his own province. While House Kayel is usually a supporter of House Quall, House Saranal is not, seeing the Royal House as ignorant of tradition and feeling that they have been influences too much by the Brillans and Hosians that dwell there. In addition the recent diplomatic connections between House Quall and the Elves of Rale’s Valley has cost them a great deal of support from the other provinces. It is mainly by the support of Hillsbrad, and more recently Northgate, that House Quall has been able to hold their power uncontested. ''Southlund'' 'Ruler: '''Count Daniel Morgan '''Population: '''6000 (97% Human) '''Other Cities: '''Riverbend '''Major Industry: '''Farming, Mining '''Annual Taxes Paid: '~500,000 gold pieces Southlund is, by most estimations, barely worthy of being considered a province. Comprised mostly of small faming communities, it is one of the poorer areas of the country, and being wedged between Nelos and Kayel’s Bay the market for its goods are extremely limited. Due to the existence of Wood Elves in the forests of Southlund, paranoia is rampant in the communities, and the wise council of the churches of Aiden are often ignored for the stories and legends of the village wise women. Politically, Southlund is torn between being the puppet of Nelos and that of Kayel‘s Bay. As cut off as it is, Southlund relies on these two cities to help sell their goods, as the cities typically demand the support of House Morgan in return for this market presence. ''Whitepeak'' 'Ruler: '''Count Edwyn Fawn '''Population: '''5500 (99% human) '''Other Cities: '''None '''Major Industry: '''Stonemasonry, Mining '''Annual Taxes Paid: '~ 700,000 gold pieces The province of Whitepeak is largely mountainous terrain, notable only for the prevalence of different mines in it. Isolated, and disconnected from the majority of the country, the people of Whitepeak have nearly formed their own culture and even the Asterian they speak is so different that most commoners of other provinces have a hard time understanding it. Politically, Whitepeak tries not to exist. They view their tax payment to House Quall as being a fee to not be dragged into the political battles that commonly affect the other provinces. Reclusive, even more than most Asterians, the people of Whitepeak have often stated that they didn’t care who rules Asteria so long as that person keeps their nose out of Whitepeak’s business. '''Noted Adventuring Companies: Violent Butterflies, Order of the Silver Arrow, Knights of the Throne Category:Asteria Category:Country Category:Lerias